Zomponies!
by EpicSpaceDude
Summary: The world has fallen apart, Celestia is gone, and zombies have infested Equestria. A strange creature is offering to help. Some ponies don't want her help, but she may be the only hope that Equestria has left. Originally created by MyInnerWeirdo, continued by me.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The night was cold, the moon was pale, and the air held the stench of death as a crowd of frightened ponies gathered around City Hall.

"What's going on?" called a Pegasus, "My wife just tried to eat me!"

"My son ate his sister!" said a Unicorn, whimpering and crying, "He kept moaning, and he was drooling blood and…it was awful!" She started sobbing uncontrollably, but no pony came to comfort her.

The crowd kept shouting questions and frightened statements about the horrors they had just experienced in the "safety" of their own homes. Out of all the questions asked, none were answered, for there was no pony at City Hall who could answer them. In fact, there wasn't anypony at all in City Hall. Mayor Mare wasn't there, and neither were any of her fellow politicians.

Ponies were beginning to panic. The words "infection" and "zombie" were tossed around quite a bit, and pretty soon the whole crowd was in an uproar, trying to decide what they should do. Should they run? Should they lock themselves in their homes?

"What in Celestia's name do we do! Speaking of Celestia, where is she?"

"She's abandoned us! The Princess has abandoned us!"

In the far distance, dull moans and decaying ponies dragging their hooves in the dirt reached their ears, and a sharp howl pierced through the disconcerting sound of groaning ponies. Sharpened claws began padding the ground, and a strange looking creature leaped into view, landed squarely on the top of the stairs of City Hall. It was a scary looking creature, but it didn't appear to be hostile— it looked like a wolf, but antlers protruded from its head; instead of a fuzzy wolf tail, it was a thick, scaly serpent's tail at least two pony-lengths long. When the creature spoke, it was clear that she was both female and scared out of her wits.

"Everypony! I need you to listen to me," said the creature, casting her paw up for everypony to see, "As you can plainly see, Ponyville has been infested with zombies. I'm not sure what's caused it, but something must be done before we all get infected."

"What the hell are you?" called an Earth Pony, in the far back.

"I'm a Chimera, now listen—!"

"How can you help us?" shouted another pony.

"I'm getting to that. Please, let me—"

"Chimeras are nothing but pure evil! She's just going to cause us more trouble,"

And just like that, more panic set in and ponies began shouting all at once, asking questions and shouting accusations. The Chimera groaned audibly and shook her head, "Goddammit, listen! I can help you if you just let me speak." Few ponies quieted down and turned their heads to her, but she continued anyway, "I'm a witch doctor, and I was raised by the zebra who lived out in the Everfree Forest. I can help you if you just calm the hell down!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and her voice echoed in the cold night air. The crowd of ponies fell silent immediately and turned to stare at her.

The moaning was getting louder. The Chimera breathed in deep, "All right, we need to act fast. My name is Silver Strike, and as I've said before, I'm here to help all you ponies. We need to fortify some defense and create a wall between us and those zombies. If we can do that now, then maybe there's hope for us. Maybe."

"Why should we trust a Chimera?" challenged a Unicorn, as he started to climb the stairs to get at the Chimera.

"Because, I was raised by _ponies_, I'm a witch doctor who could possibly reverse the effects of zombification, and I am perhaps the only hope for survival that you guys have got." She whipped her tail at the Unicorn, and he backed away. No pony else came up to challenge her. "Ok, now who's with me?"

**These first 3 chapters were written by MyInnerWeirdo. She couldn't continue writing this and gave me full permission to continue with it.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Several ponies cheered; not all, but several. Silver Strike breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't expected any of this to work, but she knew she had to try. Thank Celestia that these ponies were willing to listen, especially in such a time where panic and anarchy seems like the better option.

"Uhm, okay. So, all the Unicorns that aren't cannibalizing each other need to band together put up a barrier between us and those creatures, right now." she said in a whimpering bark, and the Unicorns obeyed. They all gathered into a tight group and focused all of their energy together. In a giant spark of colors, a barrier was cast around them; it was pitiful, to say the least, barely big enough to fit three houses—almost not big enough for the entire group of ponies—but it was strong enough to keep the monsters away.

Silver Strike blinked in something vaguely close to horror at the sight of the barrier, almost as if she expected more. She sighed and dragged a paw down her muzzle, mumbling something in a worried tone. Then she perked up, "All right then. That's good enough. Unicorns will have the daily task of casting a new, stronger barrier each day. To make sure that no zombies break through, some ponies will have to stay up and stand guard, Unicorns preferably. We will also focus on trying to reclaim buildings that the zombies currently inhabit. It's going to take a long time. Probably a few years, but it will get done."

There were murmurs in the crowd, a lot of them saying that they just couldn't survive this for "a few years". Others were talking about how they were going to beat back the zombies in order to get their home back, and there was strangely only the tiniest little group were asking each other how this freak of nature planned on reversing the effects of zombism.

"Ok, we should work right away. I help you guys if I've got nothing to work with. I was raised by a witchdoctor; I was her apprentice, so I need witchdoctor things."

A hoof was suddenly thrust into the air. Silver glanced at it, and responded knowingly, "No, that does not mean I know how this happened. If I did, I could easily reverse it and I wouldn't need to be here. And no, I also can't help find any lost family members." The hoof went down slowly, and there was a small sniffle. It was almost silent, but Silver's sensitive hearing allowed her to catch it, even through all the nonsense. "Listen everypony, this is going to be difficult, but trust me, I _will_ find a way to put an end to this. And if it's any consolation, I too have experienced a grave loss to these vile creatures."

Questioning stares responded to the statement, as if asking for an explanation. None came. Instead, the Chimera, looking very forlorn, turned and retreated into City Hall without saying anything. They waited, but she didn't come back out.

The crowd of ponies began talking amongst themselves, about survival, about loved ones, about anything.

"There's no way we can trust her!" said a random Earth pony, suddenly. His coat was a magnificent red, but most ponies weren't sure if that was its legitimate color, or just a result from fighting back the zombies. His mane was pitch black with small streaks of silver and blue, and his tail had been ripped clean off his rump, probably from an incident far earlier than the zomponies.

Another pony, this one dark blue Pegasus, spoke up against the other, though his voice held a hint of uncertainty, "Well, what else are we supposed to do? The Chimera's the only one with a real game plan. She said herself that she can probably reverse the effects of—"

"Yeah, 'probably', meaning that there's a chance that she _probably_ won't be able to reverse the zombism either!"

"Hey, I say we give her a chance. If she doesn't cut it, then we'll find another way. We _don't_ have any other choice right now." Despite being yelled at, the Pegasus did well to keep his temper in check, while the Earth pony did the opposite. "Besides, she at least looks intelligent. And friendly, too."

"She's a Chimera!" the Earth pony roared, brows furrowed and eyes bulging, "Did you forget what her kind did to us when we first came to Equestria? Nearly wiped us clean off the map. If it weren't for Celestia, we wouldn't even be here!"

"Yeah. And if Celestia were still here, maybe she would be able to clear off all these zomponies. But guess what? _She's not._ We're on our own, buddy. Like it or not, we'll have to place our trust somewhere. And that somewhere is that Chimera."

"Oh, what?" said the Earth pony, "Why do you keep supporting that jumbled up pile of filth? What, are you in cahoots with her?"

The Pegasus snorted, and opened his mouth to spit a reply when—

"That's enough!"

They both turned. A Unicorn was standing before them. He was very tall and very intimidating—his coat was white, and his horn looked very jagged. Upon further inspection, both ponies realized that the horn was covered in a layer of ice.

"First of all, what's in the past is done, so shut up about what Chimeras used to do way back when, got that Earthy?" He jabbed a hoof at the red Earth pony, who jumped back in response. "Second of all, we can't bicker like this when all those monsters are just waiting to bust in if the shield just gives in even a little bit! Whether we want to be or not, we're all in this together, so we've got to make friends. All right?"

Reluctantly, both ponies nodded.

"All right then. My name's Frostbite. What're yours?"

"I'm Storm Barrage," said the Pegasus.

The Earth pony took much longer to answer. Only just above a whisper, he answered, "Topthorn."

Frostbite smiled, "Okay, good. Now, we're all friends, right?" the ponies nodded, "Well, that's good, because without friendship then we'd all surely die at the hooves of those zomponies. Good thing we are friends." He chuckled. "We should probably get busy surviving. Do either of you have any idea what we could do first?"

Storm Barrage quickly spoke up, "I think we should form a group. Maybe go out and look for more survivors, clear out some zomponies, stuff like that."

"Search for survivors?" Topthorn scoffed, "We don't even have enough room for half the ponies trapped in this barrier! How do you expect we fit more?"

"We could expand the barrier," said Frostbite, "It shouldn't be that hard. Besides, I happen to be _great_ at magic, mainly the ice magic. I can just create an ice barrier every time we clear some meatsacks out of an area."

"Hey, yeah!" said Storm Barrage. He flapped his wings excitedly, "I can be a scout. I'll fly up high and see which areas are safest to take over, see which areas have food and survivors. We'll work our way to the top."

"Sounds like a decent plan, my bud. Topthorn can stay here and guard the fort while we go and do things. Keep Silver Strike and the rest of us informed of any changes."

Topthorn only grunted in response, and lied down on his side and closed his eyes.

Storm Barrage shrugged at the defiant pony and turned back to Frostbite, "Well, what now? We've got a plan, but where do we start first?"

"Probably nothing right at this moment. I would really like to get out there now and kick some serious zompony flank, but I don't think now is the time. We should probably run the idea by Silver Strike and see if she agrees with the plan."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She won't. But if she does, we'll probably do it anyway." A chuckle buzzed in Frostbite's throat. Then, he turned to the wall of the barrier. It was transparent, and he could see the zomponies slowly shimmying their way up to the wall. "You know, I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this whole thing."

_**Frostbite (C) kabal1337**_

_**Storm Barrage (C) Veteran Mercenary**_

**_These first 3 chapters were written by MyInnerWeirdo. She couldn't continue writing this and gave me full permission to continue with it._**


	3. Chapter 2

It was a hard night sleep for everypony, for those who could sleep at all. Most stayed up, either sick with worry or trying to make themselves useful in the small safe-zone. Sounds of baby ponies crying and harsh wheezing and coughing filled the morning air, and the stench of rotting corpses wafted and met the nostrils of already sickened ponies.

Frostbite trotted into City Hall with his head held high, an air of confidence about him. While he had high hopes that he would be able to speak with the Chimera, he half-expected her to refuse to see him at all. Although he did think of her as the last hope for pony kind, Chimeras were still Chimeras—and being raised by other ponies only changed how hostile they could be, and the kinds of hostility they displayed. He didn't think she was capable of killing him—of course she wasn't capable!—but there was a chance that she thought of them as…less intelligent beings, and maybe wouldn't accept their input. But hey, he had to try.

When he passed through the doors, everything was dark. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust—even for morning, it was very bright outside. He continued, his hoofsteps echoing sharply in the otherwise silent hallway.

The City Hall was a big building. The Chimera could be anywhere. What was her name again—Silver Strike? Yes, that was it. Silver Strike could be in any of these rooms; it might take Frostbite all morning to find her. Not to mention the vast basement, but he saw no reason why she would want to be down there.

"Hello?" he called, his voice bouncing off the walls and fading out into the blackness. "Are you in here, Silver Strike? I came to talk to you."

"I'm here,"

Frostbite stopped in front of the secretary's office. It was opened slightly, and a faint—very faint—light spilled through. He nudged the door open further, and he saw the Chimera looming over a desk and couldn't deny that he felt slightly unnerved by her presence.

"What do you need?" she spoke softly, eyes never leaving the pages of the book that lay open in front of her. Without waiting for an answer, she said, "If it's about the zomponies, I'm doing the best I can. I've been up all night attempting to find where to freaking start looking for the solution! It's been less than a day, give me more time."

It's been less than a day, and already she seemed as if she were at the end of her ropes. Frostbite's brow furrowed visibly, and raised his front hoof to touch her shoulder gently. She jumped, her hackles standing up on end, but she made no sound.

"Hey," Frostbite said softly, "me and some other ponies want to go out and reclaim some Ponyville territory, so that there's more living space and maybe more food. We also want to kick some zompony flank, but we wanted to run it by you first. See if you thought it was a good idea."

"Good idea?" she echoed, still with her back facing him. The fine hairs along her neck had slowly eased back down, but she still looked very tense. "I-I think it's a great idea, actually. You'll be killing flesh eating freaks and taking Ponyville back from them. Hell, you might even find some survivors too. It's a fantastic idea!"

Frostbite smiled widely at her, "We'll get started right away, then!" And without another word, the large Unicorn pony spun around and bolted out of the building.

(elsewhere)

Thous woke up to complete blackness, but it didn't surprise him in the least. When the outbreak started, the first thing he did was go down into a random basement and lock himself inside. It was the only thing he could think of, and now it might very well be the death of him.

He was a Changeling, from straight out of the Changeling Army itself. He was separated from them, however, after the unexpected events of the Royal Wedding several years ago. Weak from lack of love power, he hadn't the strength to go out and defend himself long enough to acquire food for himself, so instead he occupied himself with staring at the ceiling for the entire day, waiting to starve to death. It was a lot less painful than he expected it to be, but he also figured that this was only the beginning of it. It would probably get a lot worse than the heavy feeling of emptiness in the pit of his gut.

Rolling over onto his tummy, Thous scratched the gnarled horn jutting out of his forehead. It felt numb without the power of love filling it with magic; he doubted he had the strength to take the form of anypony, and with the events of the Royal Wedding, he doubted that anypony would allow him to live if he ran into any survivors.

Yep, it was probably best just to lay here and allow himself to starve to death. Thous groaned loudly, effectively drowning out the sound of a lock breaking, and the door slowly swinging open.

Pushing up with his hindlegs, but leaving his torso flat against the ground, Thous pushed himself towards the wall, where his "bed" was located. Actually, it was just a pile of torn up cardboard, but it was better that the freezing ground.

He lay down atop the cardboard, curling up into a ball and tried to go to sleep. It was no use though, because five seconds later he opened his eyes to see a large zebra standing over him.

"What!" Thous cried he jumped to his feet in alarm, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The zebra didn't answer, instead chose to stare silently at him and waited for something. Thous wasn't sure what, but he growled and waved his holefilled hooves at the creature.

"Answer me, zebra! How did you get in here?"

"I broke the lock," he said simply. His voice was deep, filled with mystery, and it made Thous shrink back a bit. The zebra looked him over, "You are a Changeling," he observed.

"Uh, yeah," Thous said, "It's not really that hard to tell. Any blind pony could see that."

The zebra appeared to not hear the comment, and he trotted back over to the stair case. "Follow me," he said.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Thous bellowed, trying and failing to sound intimidating. Starving of love power did a lot more than just deny him his changing powers. "What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?"

"You would rather be eaten alive by the demons?" The zebras tone bordered on incredulous, but it also held an edge of annoyance.

"Why did you come here?"

"I thought there was food." The zebra trotted up the stairs. Thous hesitated for only a moment before he followed.

The above world was in far worse shape than he could have imagined. Several buildings were destroyed, larges billows of smoke were curling up in the sky, and there was a faint red hue to the sky that seemed highly unnatural—and unnerving.

"By Celestia…" he murmured, unable to stop himself.

"She has abandoned us." Said the zebra. The stripped horse trotted down the bloodstained road. As Thous watched him go, he caught glimpse of a large purple dome far off in the distance.

"What's that?"

"Survivors."

"We're going there?"

"No."

"Then where?"

The zebra didn't answer. He glanced upwards cautiously and, eyes wide, his pace quickened to a gallop. Thous looked up also and saw why.

He never thought it to be possible, he thought that the damned creatures were smarter than that, but there was an entire flock of Pegasus zombies up in the sky, their white, lifeless eyes looking down at them.

**Yazz © Auto-Assist **

**Thous © EpicSpaceDude (Me)**

**These first 3 chapters were written by MyInnerWeirdo. She couldn't continue writing this and gave me full permission to continue with it**


	4. Chapter 3

It all happened in a blur. The pegazombies charged towards Thous and the Zebra. They were fast, maybe even faster than the average pegasus. Adrenaline quickly took over the two survivors, and they ran away as fast as they could.

Thous was still very weak, and started to get farther and farther from the zebra. He eventually ran out of breath and collapsed. A pegazombie quickly caught up to him, and Thous was waiting for it to be over.

But it wasn't over. Right before it attacked him, a glass bottle hit the zompony, and it quickly went up in flames. Thous then blacked out.

A few moments later, Thous regained consciousness. He was against a rock in small cave. The zebra was holding off the zomponies by setting up a perimeter of fire in front of the cave. Thous could only guess it was the same liquid that set that other zombie from before on fire.

The zebra noticed that Thous woke up. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Thous, "So were you the one who threw that bottle."

"Yeah", replied the zebra, still maintaining the protective fire."It's a herbal concoction I made, I call it Dragons Breath, it's one of the few violent recipes I've ever made, but it comes in handy here."

Thous introduced himself, "My names Thous, by the way." The zebra replied, "Name's Yazz."

The fire was starting to die down, and it was the only thing keeping the zombies out. "So you got a plan?" asked Thous.

"No, do you?"

"None at the moment."

The fire died down, and the pegazombies started to rush in. Yazz had a stone knife, and managed to kill a few zombies, and get them out of the cave. Their escape was short lived though, as they shortly ran into a large, steep cliff that cornered them. The situation looked hopeless, as the zomponies crowded around Yazz and Thous.

But it still wasn't over. All of a sudden there was a rapid firing sound, and the pegazombies proceeded to drop. Yazz looked up and saw a light gray blur fly by.

Thous was frozen and shocked, "What the tartarus just happened?"

"I think somepony just killed those zombies."

(Elsewhere)

Silent Flash was in the zone, she had been flying all night killing zombies. She really got lucky before when she found a whole crowd of pegazombies crowded together, she easily destroyed them all with her Automatic Crossbow. She had a light gray coat, a gray mane with electric yellow streaks, and a half-transparent lightning bolt for a cutie mark.

All this zombie owning was making her tired, so she decided to get back to her base camp. As she got back, Platinum Hooves (A male earth pony with a shiny gray coat, a gray mane, and a combat knife crossed with a hoof for a cutie mark.), was making breakfast. "Flash, where were you last night, Gladitor was pissed."

"Well, while you guys were doing your 'planning', I was actually out killing some zombies."

Platinum Hooves replied, "Flash, our employer said we have to work as a team, not just go off on our own. This reckless behavior is exactly what got you kicked out of the Wonderbolts."

"Don't tell me about those flanks, they were just jealous of how awesome I was, they were starting to look bad because of me, so they just replaced me with some rainbow maned mare." Silent Flash said angrily.

"Flash, we were hired to work as a team, and I'd rather we would." Said Platinum Hooves. "I don't want anything to go wrong, this job is very important to me."

"I wanna get paid as much as you do, what I'm doing is gonna get the job done faster." Said Flash

"It's much more then getting paid." Said Platinum uncomfortably, "You'll never fully understand."

Flash was annoyed whenever Platinum got all weird like that, so she decided to change the subject. "Where is the rest of our group anyway?"

Platinum replied, "Vast Blast is still sleeping, and Gladitor is doing some scouting, he should be back soon."

Another voice called out, "You mean back now."

A large griffon landed. He spoke angrily towards Silent Flash, "Where were you last night?"

She replied nervously, "Uhhh, well Gladitor, I was..." she sighed, "Killing some zomponies without you."

Gladitor responded angrily, "Well Flash, you were breaking orders," but then he laughed, "and now this area is almost clear, good job for getting stuff done."

She smiled towards Platinum mockingly. Platinum sighed.

Gladitor yelled towards a tent, "Blast, up and out!"

A few moments later a big, intimidating unicorn came out of the tent. He had a reddish-orange coat, a messy smoky gray mane, and a lit TNT box for a cutie mark.

Gladitor spoke again, "Okay team, it seems we are almost done clearing the area. Today will probably be our last day fighting here. Tomorrow we head to our next camp. It's in a town named Ponyville."

_To be continued…_

**Silent Flash, Platinum Hooves, Vast Blast, and Gladitor © EpicSpaceDude**


	5. Chapter 4

Storm Barrage was flying around Ponyville, trying to scout out the area and look for survivors. The streets were so filled with zomponies, you could swim in them. Storm tried not to look down as he was flying around, its highly unlikely anypony would be alive down there.

Storm Barrage was checking house to house looking for survivors. So far he had no luck, but in the next house he checked, there was a unicorn mare reading on a bed, not looking nervous at all.

She had a light blue coat and mane, her cutie mark was a pencil writing on a piece of paper, and she wore a black vest and bow, which was strange, because ponies around here usually don't wear anything, unless it's for a special occasion.

He landed in the window, and was about to speak, when she looked up and interrupted him, "Haven't you heard of knocking? At least it's nice to have some company. It's been a boring day."

Storm Barrage responded confusingly, "Do you even know what is going on outside?"

She replied, "Yes I know, some sort of zompony apocalypse. They are quite rude. I have been up here for days without some nice company."

Storm Barrage replied, "Uhhh, we have a safe haven back by Town Hall, so do you wanna go there."

"I'm not done with my book yet, it is quite an interesting read."

"You can bring it along, what's your name anyway?"

"Pencil Streak, and yours?"

"Storm Barrage."

"Ooo, nice. It has a ring to it. Storm Barrage."

Since she couldn't fly and the streets were filled with zomponies, the safest route for her was the rooftops. As they were heading back they continued talking with each other. Storm Barrage asked, "So you really survived a week in your own house."

Pencil Streak replied, "Yes, I just ran out of food yesterday, so it was good you came around, otherwise I might have been a little cranky the next few days."

Storm Barrage thought Pencil Streak was a little strange, not in a bad way, but in an innocent way. She seemed to only worry about things happening in the moment, not really worrying about the future. He was kind of jealous of her, because for this past month, all he was thinking about was the future, and at the moment it was not looking bright.

Most of his family and friends are dead, and even though helping the survivors is showing hope, he knows his life will never be the same again. He still didn't even trust that chimera completely, she had been locked up in Town Hall with a bunch of books since the beginning. He is still hoping this is all a dream, a nightmare, but he hasn't woke up yet, so for now this is reality.

Pencil Streak continued hopping house to house, but then one of the roofs he was on gave way and she fell through.

"Pencil Streak!" yelled Storm Barrage. He charged in the house and saw several zombies closing in on her. He focused his energy, and sent a spew of lightning bolts towards the zombies. As a pegasus he can control clouds and spew lightning from them, but very few pegs can make a lightning out of thin air, it takes precise motions of combining the water molecules and electrons in the air to make one.

Even though it didn't kill the zombies, it stunned them long enough for Storm Barrage to fly in and save her. Adrenaline took over, and he carried an unconscious Pencil Streak back to the forcefield. When he got in with her, he passed out to.

(Elsewhere)

Yazz and Thous were walking through the Everfree forest. Thous were very weak by then, and he occasionally had to be carried by Yazz. He was currently being carried now.

"That was a very close call before." Thous said.

Yazz just kept looking forward and nodded.

Thous responded, "You don't talk much, do you?"

Yazz just continued looking forward.

Thous was extremely bored, and wanted to make a conversation, "You know when I was in the Changeling Army, the other changelings really didn't like to chat either. I was kind of the odd one out. We didn't even real names, just numbers. I was Number 1000, so I called myself Thous. None of the other Changelings didn't care, all they cared about was invading Canterlot. In a strange way I am kind of glad I got separated from them, I can be myself now, even though I am weak and the world as we know it is ending."

Yazz still continued to look forward. Then his ear twitched, and he started running a different direction. Thous asked, "Where the heck are we going?"

Yazz replied, "I heard somepony." Then Thous heard it to, somepony was yelling, but it wasn't a sad or scared yell, it was a battle cry, and the crackling of fire.

**To be continued…**

**Pencil Streak © The Legend of Derpy**

**Please leave a review and tell me how I am doing. I will take constructive criticism. And people with their oc's in this story, can you tell if I am portraying them okay *Update* Changed month to week. A review by Vuld Edone made me realize a month might have been to long, so I changed it to a shorter time.**


	6. Chapter 5

Yazz put a Thous into a tree. "Wait here" He said. "I'm gonna go see what that is."

A little while later, Thous was starting to get worried. Yazz didn't come back yet, and the noises stopped. He couldn't wait any longer, he was getting weaker from lack of energy, and Yazz was the only thing keeping him away from the zomponies.

The changeling slowly made his way down the tree, and started limping in the direction Yazz went. He prayed to not encounter any zomponies on the way. He then heard multiple hoofsteps and immediately started limping towards the nearest tree.

Thous thoguht it was truly over when he felt a claw grab his small changeling body, but it turns out his prayer was fulfilled, though not in the way he hoped. The voice (which was obviously male) that belonged to the claw said, "Lookie what we have here, a little terrorist in the middle of the forest, we can make god use of you." The changeling was quickly thrown into a sack before he could see who was talking.

"Hey, put this bag in the wagon." The voice commanded. Thous felt being passed over and put on hard wood planks. Another male sounding voice said to him, "Sorry little guy, if I could do anything, I would." A female voice spoke up, "Come on lets set up camp, Im getting hungry for dinner."

Thous was too terrified to speak. They obviously weren't zomponies, but they were treating him like he was some sort of wild animal, a terrorist they called him. Then then he remembered what he was, a Changeling, a creature from far away, something that could never fit around here, even in an apocalypse. Yazz didn't treat him like that, but why. Then he realized it must be because Yazz is a zebra, another creature that doesn't fit around this land. And now he is a lone changeling, with no one that will trust him. He is as good as dead now. He slowly drifted into a deep, depressing sleep.

(Elsewhere)

Yazz peeked out of a bush. The forest around him was black as night. A few burnt out carcasses were laid around the area. He then spoke, "Okay they are gone, follow my lead."

He and a unicorn mare came out. She had a dark red coat, a flame orange mane with yellow streaks, that was tied by a light blue ribbon, and had a bang that covered her right icy blue eye. Her cutie mark was a ninja star with a flame. She spoke in an annoyed tone, "You know I was handling myself just fine until you came along."

Yazz kept looking forward and spoke, "All that noise and fire you were making were attracting more zomponies, you would have eventually got overrun."

The unicorn responded, "I would of just blasted them with more fire."

Yazz replied, still looking foward, "And would of ended up burning half the forest, risking the life of any other survivors there may be."

"Listen zebra, the only other life I care about other then myself is my sister, Winter Lily, and she specializes in water magic anyway, so she would have been fine. Where are we heading anyway?"

"I need to get someone I left back, but after that I'm pretty much just wandering looking for survivors."

"I'll come with you, but only until I find my sister, or find out she is dead."

They stopped at a tree, then Yazz looked upset, "Thous_" He said quietly.

"Where is that pony you left back?" The unicorn asked.

"He is gone," He stood silent for a moment, then spoke again. "It looks like it is going to be just us, lets get going, we'll probably have to set up a camp soon.."

(Back in Ponyville)

There was a weak magic shield surrounding a small part of Ponyville, most notable building inside it being the Town Hall. There were zomponies all over the place outside the sheild, some pegazombies flying around, and some unizombies blasting some magic off randomly. Some survivors were clashing with zomponies outside the shield, with the living unicorns were using freeze spells, and levitating the frozen corpses away from the area.

Inside the shield a few ponies were trying to help, building extra defenses, and trying to gather any supplies they could find, but most others were sitting around trying to get a grip on their current position.

Inside the townhall, Silver Strike was stressed out. She just discovered a terrible thing about the zomponies, something that went against all laws of nature. She couldn't come around to tell the other survivors, she had to keep them hopeful, but how long could she do that. She was never this stressed since,

(Flashback to years ago)

A young chimera was alone in a forest clearing crying. Some pony hunters just killed her parents, and she just got away with her life. She didn't know anything could kill so heartlessly, her parents only killed smaller animals for food to survive. What made her more upset was that the ponies were smiling and laughing while killing her parents, like they were enjoying it. She didn't know what she was going to do. All she wanted was her parents back, and prayed this was just a nightmare. She knew inside this was all real, but just couldn't believe it. She slowly descended into a deep, depressing sleep.

(End of Flashback)

All of a sudden Storm Barrage walked it with a unicorn. "I found a survivor, this is Pencil Streak." Pencil Streak spoke in a kind tone, "Pleasure to meet you."

Silver said happily, "It's nice meet you to Pencil Streak, I'm happy to see another survivor."

Pencil then stared at Silver Streak for a long moment, "Excuse me, I have not once had a glimpse of a chimera up close before."

"Uhhhh" Said a puzzled Silver

"Very marvelous." Then Pencil Streak walked away.

Silver spoke in a confused tone, "That was, ..., interesting."

Storm agreed, "Yeah I know she is a little strange, but it looks like she knows a lot and could be very helpful."

"Nice" said Silver, "Anyway, are we making any progress on taking the town back."

"Frostbite and some other ponies are almost done taking back Sugarcube Corner, they are making sure not to kill the zomponies, so you can cure them later. How is the cure going anyway?"

Silver said in a nervous tone, "I'm still working on it, it will take a while." She knew that wasn't true, but nopony could find out the truth, it would be too painful for them. She had to get their minds off the cure, she had to take charge.

"You know what" said Silver "Get all the survivors together, we are having a group meeting."

_To be continued..._

**Fire Flower and Winter Lily © Nami Takata**_  
_

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've been busy all week. I'll probably get out a chapter a week, maybe occasionally 2 if I'm not to busy. Please also tell me how I'm doing so far, I'm trying to fix some problems you guys had with the last chapter, and I want to know how I did. So please leave a constructive review, and favorite if you like it so far. See ya next chapter. :)**

**Update: Tried to be a little more descriptive.**


End file.
